not so imaginary friend
by LittleImmortalMisfit
Summary: so there i was. happily being swept up by the wind, smiling at the scene below me (a very snowy easter sunday) *thinking* about how the kangaroo would be so very upset, when a voice from behind me AGREED. there wasn't anyone there though. REALLY BAD EPIC FAIL OF A SUMMARY BUT PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCEEEE! (T for *possible* swears)
1. Chapter 1

Jack laughed outright as he was swept up in the careful hands of the wind, soaring up into the sky, spinning through his snow as it flew past him to the ground. "Stop here!" he shouted out to his carrier "I wanna see it!" he slows to a stop and turns, looking down at his handy-work.

Its something he always did, admired his work.

What?! it was good!

He smiles, watching the kids all run outside, haphazardly throwing a scarf around their necks as they scoop down to grab a handful of snow, wide grins plastered on their faces, ignoring the cold.

He smiles to himself; Bunnymund would not be smiling though.

It was Easter Sunday.

His smile turns into a laugh and he turns once again to the sky, the wind pulling him along as he laughs through the snow filled England sky, back to North's place, where he was currently holding up residence.

He closes his eyes and smiles to himself as the wind pulls him through the sky, ruffling his hair and laughing with him, a great whooshing echoing sound, like the sound of strong wind through a forest, free, happy, playful.

What happens next nearly makes him fall out of the sky.

The wind had always been a companion to him.

For a whole 318 years infact.

But it's always been more of a…_presence_ than an actual friend. A happy, _silent_, spirit, that might ruffle his hair, laugh in his ear, grab hold of him and pull him to the sky.

Nothing its done has ever taken him by surprise.

Like. Talking for example.

But there it was. Jack happily soaring through the sky, a feeling of pure happiness swelling up inside him and-

"_Bunnymunds not gonna be happy about this!"_ An excited voice whispers to him, his eyes snap open and he whips around to the left, trying to see who the voice belongs too.

"Whose there?" he shouts to the empty sky. Of course there's no answer. He frowns, shrugging it off _probably just my own thoughts…_

But there's a big part of him that knows that he's wrong. He turns, a small frown replacing his look of indifference, and continues on to North's place a lot slower than he had been before.

And he can't stop looking over his shoulder.

This idea has just come to me, not sure what it is, its not gonna have a HUGE MASSIVE FLAILING PLOT LINE, its gonna be a more of a 'yeah this happened once' kinda thing you know?

There isn't going to be the guardians needing a new recruit for an adventure type plot. Its more of me taking 'personification' literally.

Sooo…

Any review is a good review. Even saying 'ITS CRAP ALEX OMFG WHAT ARE YOU DOING I CANT-' will be good.

No feedback makes me cry.

:D thank yooooouuuuuu! Xxx

(chapters will get longer….probably)


	2. Chapter 2

I land softly on the front step to Jamie's house, what with creating blizzards in certain parts of Europe and bringing a little frost to Easter I hadn't seen him in a while, and, yeah… I missed the kid. Not that he was much of a 'kid' anymore, it's been four years since the battle with Pitch. Sophie's now 10 and Jamie's 14 "god, you guys have grown up so fast" I murmur to myself as I peek through the window to the left of the door, Jamie's sitting watching TV with Sophie, I never understood those things. Why watch little people in a box when you can be outside playing in the snow, or going on adventures. I shake my head, it made no sense to me.

I tap lightly on the window with my staff, creating a pattern in the middle of the glass. Jamie turns around, spies me and leaps of the sofa "JACK! You came!" he exclaims as he pulls the window open, letting me clamber in, as well as some snowflakes and a cold breeze that seems intent on following me.

"Hey! Yeah of course I did!" I reply, he smiles and drags me over to the sofa, where Sophie is sitting, unmoving, eyes glued on the image on screen, wrapped up in a red blanket with a teddy and a thermometer sticking out of the side of her mouth.

"Sorry we can't come out and play Jack, mom wants me to stay and look after Sophie" he sighs and looks over to where his sister is slumped

"Its okay Jamie, I didn't know Soph was ill. Sorry about the cold" I add on, directed towards the girl. Sophie shrugs back, still staring, unblinking at the TV. I make a mental note not to get to close to her and make her cold.

"So what are you guys watching?" I ask, leaning against my staff and looking at the television. There's a giant elf walking across a road in New York.

Jamie smiles climbs over the back of the sofa to sit with Sophie "its called 'Elf' it's on every year before Christmas, it's hilarious" Jamie replies

I look back at the TV, just as the elf is hit by a yellow cab Jamie and Sophie burst out laughing while I just stand there. Dumbfounded.

"Wha- why?" I ask "that's not an elf- how- he was just hit by a cab! How can they see him?" I stare open mouthed at the TV. This didn't make any sense! Elves didn't even look like that, they were incredibly tiny! Humans really had no clue, did they? Jamie smiled,

"It's not real Jack"

"Psh! of course it's not! That man is _way_ too smart to be an elf" I smirk and resume leaning on my staff.

Half an hour later and I'm sat, staring wide eyed at the television, laughing at all the trouble Buddy gets into, when the film's finished I stand up to leave "thanks for the movie guys, I never thought I'd say this but…." I scratch the back of my neck nervously and smile at Jamie

"The TV rocks right?" he offers

"Yeah… yeah it kinda does" I laugh "_especially _the part where he tries to put the star on the top of the Christmas tree" I add, remembering how Buddy bounced off of the sofa, latched onto the side of the tree, bringing it, and him. Down. "Well, I'll try and come over more often; sorry I haven't been around lately"

"How annoyed was the Easter bunny?" Sophie mumbles

"VERY… actually, I think he's still trying to _and I quote _'hunt me down'"

Sophie laughs and I shoot her a smile "silly bunny"

"Well, see you around Jamie, you too Soph, get well soon yeah?" I say as I make my way towards the window propping it open with the staff, the breeze that followed me in, circles around my bare neck

"Bye Jack!" I hear Jamie call as I swing my leg over the window, I hear Sophie cough and shout "bye bye Anima!"

I freeze, half in and half out the window, one leg inside the house, the other outside, foot hovering above the daffodils, my upper body parallel to the bottom of the window frame "what did you say?" I turn my head to look over to Sophie, staring at the TV again.

"I said _bye bye Anima" _she replies, picking up a tissue and blowing her nose

"Who's _Anima?" _I ask, still half in half out the window, the breeze tugs at my hood, trying to pull me out the house

Sophie looks round "_HER" _and points just over my shoulder, I turn.

"There's no-one there Soph" Jamie says, staring at his sister with a look of concern

Sophie just sighs and shakes her head I feel the breeze again, pulling harder this time.

"You should go Jack, she wants to go flying" Sophie mumbles.

I don't know what to say "okay, well, bye then" I give a small wave to Jamie, who's now staring just over my shoulder, squinting and frowning as of he's trying to look at something far off in the distance, he sees my look of concern and shrugs, waves good bye and then joins Sophie on the sofa again.

"come on wind, lets go home" no sooner have I said it than the wind picks me up, obviously in a playful mood and spins me through the air, back to my lake.

_Did you see?! She can see me jack! Jamie can too! This is incredible!_

I slam on the brakes, halting mid air, the wind struggles to keep up with me, and I feel it whoosh past me, spin and then hold me up again "Okay! WHO ARE YOU?" I shout into the air.

No-one replies. Of _course_ no-one would reply.

My annoyance and anger has started a light snow fall, and the wind has fallen silent. I grip my staff tighter in my hands, turn and continue the journey home confused, angry, and alone.

**OKAY! So THANK YOU to my two reviewers, I don't think you realise it but both reviews really helped me and gave me the boost to continue with this! Thank you both so much! Xxxxx**

**I think I'm going to try and upload a new chapter everyweek, but it'll probably be uploaded more than that.**

**Soooo have you figured it out yet? **

**Probably**

**Have you figured out why only Sophie and sort of Jamie can see '….'?**

**Maybe. :?**

**^_^ thanks! **

**-Alex**


End file.
